Ikatan
by crystalbloods
Summary: AU. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014 and Sasuke's Birthday/ Sebuah janji. Sebuah ikatan. Ikatan tanpa batas yang dinamai dengan persahabatan. Ini bukan tentang aku. Tapi tentang kita./Friends are connected by their souls. SasuSaku.


_Aku selalu mensyukuri hari di mana kita semua bertemu. Hari di mana semua hal tentang kita berubah._

_Aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Hari itu. Kita. Serta janji yang pernah kita ikrarkan._

.

.

**Naruto** belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Typo's, other

**Genre** : Drama, Friendship, Angst, Romance

.

.

_**For BTC IV**_

.

Aku selalu menyukai suasana ini. Suasana ketika semuanya terlihat alami. Angin yang berhembus pelan, rumput yang bergoyang serta sinar matahari yang terpancar dengan damai. Ah, aku ingin menikmati semua ini lebih lama lagi.

"Ano… Sakura-chan…"

Suara lembut seseorang yang sangat kukenal perlahan menyeruak memasuki gendang telingaku dan memaksaku keluar dari alam bawah sadar. Perlahan, aku pun membuka mata dan tersenyum ringan. "Hm?"

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah terlalu lama diam di sini. Sekarang sudah saatnya kembali ke ruanganmu," katanya tegas seraya membantuku duduk.

"Sekarang? Ah, tapi aku masih ingin di sini," rajukku sedikit cemberut.

Perawat berwajah manis itu tertawa pelan. "Selalu saja begini. Kenapa kau suka sekali tempat ini?"

"Hhh…"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Mataku pun ikut terpejam merasakan hembusan angin yang seolah berbisik kepadaku. Hm, kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan aku menyukai tempat ini. Mungkin karena aku sudah bosan terlalu lama berada di dalam gedung besar itu, eh?

"Tidak tahu," ujarku cuek kemudian berdiri dan segera duduk di kursi roda yang telah ia siapkan.

"Baiklah," sahutnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut lagi kemudian segera membawaku kembali menuju gedung besar bernama rumah sakit tersebut.

Shizune, seorang perawat cantik yang telah mengabdikan dirinya menjadi perawat pribadiku sejak aku kecil. Parasnya cantik, tubuhnya juga semampai. Ia pandai dan juga ramah. Aku bersyukur mempunyai seorang perawat seperti dia semenjak aku kecil hingga sekarang kelas tiga SMA.

"Shizune-san…"

"Hm?"

"_Arigatou_…"

Shizune terkikik pelan, "Sudahlah. Ayo!"

Aku menatap langit dan tersenyum simpul. Sesakit apapun dada ini, aku akan tetap selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang yang telah rela mengorbankan hidupnya hanya untuk seorang gadis tak berguna sepertiku. Ya, semoga saja bisa selalu seperti ini…

.

**Ikatan**

—crystalbloods

.

.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Seorang gadis pirang berkuncir kuda membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap heran Sakura yang menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Eh, ano… _gomenasai_. Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino. Kursi ini masih kosong kan? Boleh kah aku duduk di sini bersamamu?"

Sakura terkesiap kaget. Dengan sedikit canggung ia pun mengangguk dan mempersilakan gadis bernama Ino tadi untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Ah, _arigatou_," ucap Ino sumringah kemudian duduk dan membereskan tasnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura canggung seraya tersenyum pelan.

"Ah, Sakura ya… nama yang indah," Ino terkekeh pelan. "Aku sangat senang bisa memulai tahun pelajaran baru di sekolah ini bersamamu. Mohon kerjasamanya ya!"

Perasaan canggung Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai memudar. Ia pun mulai terbiasa dengan suasana hangat yang diberikan Ino padanya. "Tentu saja. Aku juga senang bisa memulai belajar di sekolah ini bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu kita sama, hahaha…"

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama. Sebuah perasaan yang lain tanpa mereka sadari telah tumbuh sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Perasaan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain.

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Eh?" Aku terkesiap kaget. Ah, ternyata aku melamun lagi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun," ucapku parau seraya memaksakan untuk tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke kemudian mengusap pipiku perlahan. Sentuhan yang sangat kusukai, karena tangannya yang hangat selalu bisa membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik.

"Sudah hampir enam tahun ya, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

Aku memejamkan mata dengan erat. Merasakan kembali perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhku. "Terima kasih kalian sudah membuatku mempunyai alasan untuk bertahan hidup."

Sasuke menundukkan badannya kemudian mencium keningku dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu, teruslah hidup dan mati bersamaku saat tua nanti."

Aku yakin saat ini pipiku telah merona dengan hebat. Selalu seperti ini. Sasuke selalu bisa memberikanku alasan untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucapku serak dan dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan agar air mataku tidak tumpah lagi. Aku sudah cukup lelah untuk menangis.

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan setiap hari hanya bisa diam terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku ingin kembali sekolah, aku ingin kembali berkumpul bersama kalian. Aku… aku…"

"Sssttt. Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Jika kau ingin kembali berkumpul bersama kami, maka cepatlah sembuh. Dan cara agar kau cepat sembuh adalah dengan diam di sini."

_Tes…_

Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri yang selalu terlihat lemah yang bahkan untuk menahan air mata saja tidak bisa. Aku memang tidak berguna.

"Jangan menangis." Sasuke memeluk tubuhku dengan perlahan. Ini salah. Dipeluk olehnya tidak akan membuat tangisku reda. Pelukannya hanya akan kembali mengingatkanku bahwa aku ini lemah.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan posisi kami masih seperti ini. Sasuke membiarkan baju seragamnya basah oleh air mataku. Setelah beberapa saat, perasaanku mulai membaik meskipun aku masih terisak.

"Lebih baik?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Perasaanku selalu kacau jika sudah bersamanya. Aku tak pernah ingin terlihat selalu menangis di depannya. Namun aku juga membutuhkan pelukannya agar perasaanku bisa kembali tenang.

"Jangan menangis." Jemari kekarnya dengan lembut mulai menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku. Aku pun memejamkan mata dan merasakan sensasi hangat yang selalu kurindukan ini.

"Maaf." Aku menundukkan kepala kemudian menarik napas sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya. Setelah itu, aku mengangkat kembali kepalaku dan tersenyum simpul, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku hanya bisa menggelembungkan pipi tanda tak terima.

"Bagaimana keadaan jantungmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya Sasuke-kun. Dari aku kecil hingga sekarang masih tetap saja begini," aku menjawab ketus. "Tapi terakhir kali kudengar, katanya jantungku sudah semakin lemah. Yah, mungkin karena belakangan ini aku terlalu banyak melakukan berbagai hal."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan terlalu banyak mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah."

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar yang dicat putih dengan sempurna. "Aku perlu melakukan kegiatan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kulakukan lagi di masa yang akan datang. Aku ingin merasakannya… meskipun hanya sekali seumur hidupku."

"Kau memang gadis aneh," ucapnya datar kemudian mengecup singkat keningku. "Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Sasuke-kun…" Aku memukul bahunya pelan dan ia hanya tertawa mengejek. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Sasuke membuatku merona hanya dalam selang waktu kurang dari satu jam.

"Permisi…"

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, kami pun menghentikan kegiatan saling pukul kami dan secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sekarang saatnya Sakura-chan untuk minum obat dan istirahat."

Ternyata Shizune yang masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat yang harus kuminum. Ia memang perawat yang baik. Aku selalu merasa tidak enak karena sejak aku kecil sudah banyak menyusahkannya.

Sasuke yang mengetahui maksud Shizune segera berdiri dan mengecup singkat keningku. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Sakura."

"Kau mau pulang secepat ini?"

"Ya. Aku masih mempunyai banyak tugas. Selain itu, bukankah kau masih harus istirahat?"

"Baiklah." Aku pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Shizune, kutitipkan Sakura padamu."

"Tentu saja."

Setelah berpamitan, Sasuke segera melangkah pergi dan menghilang di balik daun pintu.

"Ayo segera habiskan makananmu, Sakura-chan."

Tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, aku segera menyantap makanan yang Shizune bawa. Kami berdua pun tenggelam dalam diam dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

.

_T__he moment I'm glad I was able to meet you in this world  
__T__he moment I want to scream__ that__ I'm glad to be myself  
I'll pursue it and keep living_

.

Awan mendung telah menggumpal di atas sana. Hawa dingin mulai memasuki setiap susunan sarafku. Angin berhembus kencang membuat kaca kamarku yang tidak tertutup berderit pelan. Namun, aku masih diam menatap langit gelap di luar sana. Hembusan angin seperti ini takkan membuatku mati, 'kan?

"Permisi."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian diikuti beberapa orang yang masuk. Aku tertegun. Sesaat kemudian, aku pun tersenyum ringan.

"SAKURA!"

Ketiga orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu pun langsung menghambur memelukku. Pelukannya erat sekali, sampai-sampai membuatku sulit untuk bernapas.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura! Sangat!"

"Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sakura kenapa tidak memberitahu kami sih?"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temanku yang lucu ini. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil.

"Ck, kalau kalian memeluknya seperti itu, mana bisa dia menjawab?"

Dua orang yang tidak asing menyusul memasuki ruangan ini sehingga aku pun semakin melebarkan senyum. Ini hebat!

"Apakah ini kejutan untukku?" ucapku parau. Dengan senyuman yang masih melekat, aku pun menunduk sendu.

Ino memukul bahuku pelan. "Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kau senang karena kami datang kemari untukmu!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki ruangan bersama Shikamaru langsung memelukku. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang.

"Kau ini serakah Sasuke! Seenaknya saja memeluk Sakura-chan di depan kami. Kami sebagai temannya juga sangat merindukan Sakura-chan!" sewot Naruto yang tidak terima melihat Sasuke memelukku. Ah, dia memang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Itu 'kan memang hak dia," kata Shikamaru yang malah membuat Naruto semakin sewot.

"Kalian berhentilah bertengkar. Itu tidak membuat Sakura menjadi lebih baik," ucap Ino dengan sinis. "Aku juga ingin memeluk Sakura, _Baka_!"

Aku kembali tertawa pelan. Suasana seperti ini. Suasana di mana aku bisa berkumpul bersama teman-teman, bercanda bersama hingga terjadi kekacauan yang pasti akan diakhiri dengan tawa penuh kekonyolan. Inilah suasana yang sangat aku sukai.

"Cukup. Ino, ayo sini peluk aku!" ucapku manja seraya merentangkan tangan siap memeluk gadis pirang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita semua duduk dulu baru mengobrol," sahut Hinata kikuk yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah kami.

"Yosh!"

.

_Bisakah aku hidup lebih lama lagi?_

_Untuk mengulang waktuku yang terasa singkat ini._

.

.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino pada Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

Sakura balas melambaikan tangannya pada Ino. Namun, ada seseorang di kelas itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ino, dia siapa?" bisik gadis berambut _pink_ itu setelah duduk di bangku sebelah Ino.

"Oh?" Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Dia murid pindahan."

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Bukankah dia keren?" sahut Ino sambil terkagum-kagum. "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"… Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Dulu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya di tempat kursus."

"Kau curang, Sakura. Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau pernah mengenal pemuda setampan dia."

Sakura hanya menggerutu pelan. Saat itu, dia melihat Hinata diganggu oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik saat akan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Gadis polos itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Sakura yang tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya, langsung meninggalkan Ino sendirian dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Hey Tuan, bisakah Anda tidak mengganggu Nona ini?" ucap Sakura sarkastik kemudian langsung menarik lengan Hinata untuk segera memasuki kelas.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

"Apa?" Sakura menjawab ketus sedangkan Hinata mulai merintih kesakitan akibat genggaman Sakura yang terlalu keras.

"Santai saja, Nona. Kita ini 'kan teman satu kelas," kata pemuda pirang itu dengan tawa yang lebar.

"Aku akan menganggapmu teman sekelas kalau kau bersikap sedikit wajar."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura. Dan gadis yang tadi kau jahili namanya Hyuuga Hinata," sahut Sakura masih dengan nada ketus dan sebelum Naruto menjawab ia langsung menarik Hinata dan pergi menuju bangku mereka.

"Tung—"

"_Baka_. Sikapmu memang tidak berubah sejak dulu," sahut seorang pemuda berkuncir yang langsung menarik Naruto menuju bangku mereka.

"Hey Shikamaru! Apa maksudnya ini!" protes Naruto yang tidak terima dirinya ditarik begitu saja.

"Ck. Masuklah sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

"Huh." Masih dengan menggerutu Naruto pun akhirnya menurut dan segera menuju bangkunya. Namun, ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke ia terdiam sebentar. "… Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU PINDAH KESINI?" teriak Naruto yang membuat seisi kelas langsung memperhatikannya.

"Berisik. Kau memang sangat suka membuat keributan."

Naruto masih dengan cengiran khasnya, langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, Teme!"

"Tidak penting," kata Sasuke datar tanpa memperhatikan Naruto sedikitpun.

"Sasuke, perhatikanlah orang yang sedang berbicara di depanmu," sahut Shikamaru datar. Ia memperhatikan mereka juga rupanya.

"Tch. Ternyata aku masuk kelas yang sama dengan dua orang teman lamaku," kata Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Sasuke, dengarkan apa kata Shikamaru. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Sasuke!"

Keributan di antara keduanya pun tak dapat dihindari. Sakura yang sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya bersama Ino, masih memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dan kedua temannya.

"Ino, menurutmu kenapa Uchiha itu pindah di tahun pertama sekolah? Kenapa tidak langsung dari awal saja mendaftar di sekolah ini?" kata Sakura pelan dan masih memperhatikan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hm? Entahlah. Ah ya! Jangan memulai keributan di awal tahun begini, Sakura. Itu hanya akan membuat reputasimu jelek."

"Aku hanya tidak terima temanku dijahili. Itu saja, Ino."

"Baiklah," sahut Ino pasrah. "Dan kau juga Hinata, lain kali jadilah seseorang yang pemberani."

"I-iya. Maafkan aku telah merepotkan kalian berdua," kata Hinata seraya tertunduk menyesal.

"Sudahlah. Bukankah itu gunanya teman?" ucap Sakura cuek kemudian diiringi tawa kedua temannya.

Sebuah awal yang kacau dan tak terduga untuk sebuah ikatan yang tak ternilai harganya dan tak terhitung masanya.

.

.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan kita berkenalan dan menjadi sedekat ini," ucap Ino sambil terkikik pelan. Suasana hangat dan tawa yang saling bersahutan masih memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Aku pikir untuk berteman tidak perlu memiliki alasan," timpal Hinata seraya mendongak ke atas mengingat masa-masa mereka bersama dahulu.

"Sudah lama, ya," Aku menghela napas berat. "… rasanya baru kemarin aku mengukir mimpi bersama kalian."

"Ya. Hingga saat ini, meskipun kita semua melanjutkan ke sekolah yang berbeda, tapi mimpi yang telah kita ukir dulu masih melekat di sini," ujar Ino sambil memegang dadanya erat. Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka jika Sasuke dan Shikamaru bisa dekat dengan kalian—" Naruto tertawa pelan, "—mereka adalah orang yang sulit dekat dengan seorang gadis."

"Itu karena kau yang membuat kami dekat, Naruto," sahut Shikamaru cuek. Tubuhnya masih menyender di kusen jendela dengan pandangan yang terus terfokus pada awan mendung yang semakin menggumpal di atas sana.

"Tidak, tidak. Semuanya terjadi atas kemauan kalian sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Hinata memainkan anak rambutnya gemas. "Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke… aku juga tidak pernah menyangkanya."

"Yah, semuanya terjadi karena memang takdir kita begini," Aku masih berusaha untuk menahan agar air mataku tidak tumpah. "… takdir."

Ino menjetikkan jarinya sumringah. "Masih ingat janji kita dulu?"

"Janji tentang mimpi itu?" Naruto berpikir keras. "Tentu!"

"Bahkan masih kuingat sampai detik ini," timpal Shikamaru santai.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari di mana mimpi itu akan terwujud!"

Napasku makin terasa berat. Kepalaku pun mulai terasa pusing. "Pada akhirnya, segala sesuatu yang kita dambakan dulu. Semua mimpi itu. Bagiku… semuanya saat ini hanyalah tinggal mimpi."

_Deg_

Detik itu juga badanku langsung terasa lemas. Napasku semakin tercekat. Kepalaku terasa semakin sakit. Pandanganku buram. Dan hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah… teriakan Sasuke dan yang lainnya memanggil namaku.

.

_Aku masih menantikannya…_

_Hari di mana mimpi itu terwujud dan janji kita akan terpenuhi_

_Aku akan terus menantikannya…_

_Saat kita bertemu lagi semuanya telah berbeda dari hari ini_

_Aku akan tetap menantikannya…._

_Meski tak kutahu sampai mana aku dapat menanti_

.

.

"_Ba-ka_!"

Dengan gemas Ino memukul kepala Naruto dengan tutup toples yang berada di depannya.

"_Ittai_~" sahut Naruto spontan seraya mengusap pelan kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan Ino.

"Ck, makanlah dengan pelan Naruto. Kalau tidak, kau akan tersedak," kata Shikamaru pelan sambil menyeruput teh hijau hangatnya.

"Ma-maaf. Habis aku lapar," rajuk Naruto dengan mata yang memelas. Sayangnya, itu malah membuat urat kekesalan Ino semakin bertambah.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa, Naruto. Jika sekali lagi makan dengan gaya seperti tadi, kupukul kembali kepala bodohmu itu hingga berdarah!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergidik ngeri. "Ah, iya. Tentu! Tentu saja!"

Hinata menengahi, "Sudahlah, Ino. Ayo makan saja nanti makanannya keburu dingin."

Masih dengan suasana yang sedikit mencekam, mereka pun segera menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan. Tanpa ada suara lagi, semuanya hanyut dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang sejak awal tak berkomentar apapun.

"Aku selalu suka tempat ini di musim apapun. Mereka memang mempunyai selera yang bagus!" komentar Naruto diiringi anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café yang terlihat ramai namun menenangkan ini. "Suasana yang pas sebelum ujian. Kuharap, nanti setelah kita lulus kita juga masih bisa berkumpul seperti ini."

"Ujiannya masih lama, Sakura," kata Shikamaru cuek. "Selain itu, pikirkanlah kalian akan melanjutkan ke sekolah mana setelah ini."

"Aku berharap memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan kalian. Nyatanya, aku tidak bisa menolak kehendak orangtuaku," kata Ino lemas. Iris _aquamarine_-nya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Nasib kita semua sama, Ino." Hinata memeluk gadis pirang itu dengan lembut. "Dan semuanya juga berharap kebersamaan ini takkan pernah hilang."

"Aku pastikan hanya SMA nanti kita berpisah." Sasuke menyeruput pelan teh hijau hangat tanpa gulanya. "_Ne_, Sakura?"

"I-iya." Gadis bermahkotakan _soft pink_ itu tersenyum kikuk dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya ide," sahut Ino yang sudah kembali ceria.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"

"Ck, _mendokusei_."

Urat-urat kekesalan kembali muncul di keningnya. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Hinata dan Sakura saja sudah cukup."

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku iktu!" Dengan cengirannya yang khas, Naruto pun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya tinggi-tinggi. Diikuti dengan jari kelingking Ino, Hinata kemudian Sakura yang saling bertautan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Berpikir sedikit lebih lama, akhirnya Sasuke pun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya kemudian menautkannya bersama dengan yang lain. "Hn."

Merasa terasingkan, Shikamaru pun akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, aku ikut." Dengan sedikit berat hati, ia pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya mengikuti kelima temannya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin sepuluh tahun dari sekarang, kita bertemu lagi. Entah itu di mana, dengan kondisi seperti apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya. Di saat kita bertemu lagi, semuanya harus sudah berbeda. Semuanya sudah harus menjadi seseorang yang patut diperhitungkan oleh negeri ini. Karena setelah kebersamaan kita kali ini, tidak ada yang tahu apakah kita masih bisa bertemu atau tidak."

"Aku ingin kita semua mempunyai mimpi yang akan kita wujudkan dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan," timpal Sakura dengan senyuman indah yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Sekarang pejamkan mata kalian, dan sebutkan berulang kali dengan tekad yang kuat, apa mimpi kalian."

Hening.

"_WE CAN DO IT_!" teriak semuanya secara bersamaan seolah melepas segala beban yang berada di pundak mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat janji ini selamanya," kata Sakura parau dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi halusnya.

"_Baka_, jangan menangis. Ini adalah awal dari perjalanan baru kita," sahut Ino tak kalah paraunya seraya memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sudah berguncang karena menangis.

"Sudah…" Hinata juga ikut memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan ketiga pemuda yang berada di sana hanya terdiam seraya memandang langit musim dingin yang mulai menghitam.

"Tak ada gunanya kita membuat janji barusan kalau kalian terus menangis." Shikamaru berujar cuek tanpa melirik keadaan temannya sama sekali.

Tangis ketiga gadis itu mulai mereda. Mata sembab mereka menatap Shikamaru penasaran.

"Janji itu harusnya menjadi cambuk untuk kita agar mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk menggapai apa yang kita inginkan. Bukannya ditangisi."

"Dan janji itu juga harus menjadi pengingat bahwa kita akan terus terhubung meski tak lagi bertatap muka secara langsung," Sasuke menambahkan.

"Kalian harus mempunyai tekad yang sangat kuat agar bisa menepati janji itu." Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Tunggu saja nanti. Aku tidak akan lagi tertinggal oleh Shikamaru maupun Sasuke. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang sama pentingnya seperti kalian."

"Tumben kau pintar," sahut Shikamaru cuek.

"Pokoknya nanti kalian harus mengakui kalau aku ini memang pintar tanpa memakai embel-embel 'tumben'!" sewot Naruto seraya menunjuk Shikamaru dengan jarinya. Sontak, semua yang berada di sana pun tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang biasanya diam pun kini tersenyum tipis.

.

.

_Meskipun aku tidak dapat merasakannya, setidaknya aku dapat memipikannya._

_Mempunyai mimpi saja sudah cukup membuatku terasa hidup._

.

'_Ugh…'_

Kepalaku masih terasa berat. Tubuhku pun masih terasa lemas dan sulit digerakkan. Apa yang terjadi padaku…

"… Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke, Sakura sudah sadar!"

"Sakura!"

"Shikamaru, cepat panggilkan dokter!"

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"… di mana?"

Suaraku tercekat setiap kali aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Napasku masih memburu meski saat ini sudah mulai teratur. Selang oksigen melekat di hidungku, kabel dari alat-alat medis yang tak kutahu namanya menempel hampir di sekujur tubuhku.

Dari pandanganku yang masih buram, kulihat Shizune memasuki ruangan ini bersama Dokter Tsunade dan diikuti Shikamaru dari belakang. Ia kemudian segera memeriksa tubuhku. Setelah selesai, ia pun mengajak Sasuke untuk berbicara di ruangannya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Ino seraya mengecup pelan jemariku.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir Sakura," timpal Hinata yang tak kalah khawatirnya. Aku yakin Shikamaru dan Naruto juga sama khawatirnya. Hanya saja, mereka tetap diam tak berkomentar apapun.

"Sasuke-kun… kenapa lama sekali?" Aku mulai gelisah setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke tak juga datang. Begitu juga menit-menit berikutnya yang kuisi dengan keheningan menunggu Sasuke kembali dari ruangan Dokter Tsunade.

_Klek_

"… Sasuke," ucapku serak. Ada yang lain dari ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi ia tetap diam kemudian menghampiri dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau… pasti bisa," ujarnya berat dengan napas yang memburu serta dengan amarah yang tertahan.

"Sasuke, jelaskan pada kami apa yang Tsunade katakan," kata Ino cemas kemudian menarik Sasuke yang sedang memelukku. Meskipun awalnya ia tak terima, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

"Sakura butuh donor jantung secepatnya."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Ekspresi terkejut tak lepas dari wajah teman-temanku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum pasrah.

"Selama ini Sakura terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika saja ini ditangani sejak awal—"

"—ssst. Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, tidak perlu repot." Aku memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan menempelkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Sakura…"

"Terkadang seseorang harus menyerah jika sudah mencapai batasnya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku tidak boleh memaksakan diri?"

"Tap—"

Aku kembali memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Jika memang aku bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini, maka aku akan terus berjuang untuk hidup. Namun seandainya ini memang akhirnya, maka aku akan tetap berjuang sampai batas terakhir aku bisa bernapas."

"Tidak mungkin…"

Ino dan Hinata mulai menangis. Shikamaru dan Naruto merenggut kesal. Mereka sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak melihatku. Sedangkan Sasuke… ia hanya berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jangan bercanda," Sasuke berteriak lemah ke arahku.

"Terima kasih untuk tahun-tahun terakhirku yang kalian buat berwarna. Terima kasih untuk segala kenangan indah yang kalian berikan untukku. Terima kasih…" Tanpa kusadari, setetes demi setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku.

"Maaf…" suaraku tercekat. "… maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita bersama. Oleh karena itu… aku ingin meminta satu hal dari kalian."

"Tidak akan. Kita akan menepati janji itu bersama-sama, 'kan? Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi kita akan lulus SMA. Waktu yang telah kita janjikan dulu semakin dekat, Sakura." Ino berlari menghampiriku kemudian memegang bahuku dengan erat. "Sedikit lagi… Sakura…"

Aku menghela napas berat kemudian menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin… kalian menepati janji itu untukku. Kalian harus tetap melangkah maju meski tanpaku. Aku… semoga aku bisa menepatinya dari dimensi yang lain."

Tubuhku semakin terasa lemas dan pandanganku pun semakin memburam. Rasa sakit yang menghantam dadaku sudah mulai tidak terasa lagi. _'Secepat… inikah?'_

"Tidak Sakura," Ino semakin erat mengcengkeram bahuku. "Kau harus terus bertahan hidup untuk orang-orang yang kau cintai."

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Kalian… teman seumur hidupku. Terima kasih…"

"Sakura." Dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis aku merasakan Sasuke mengelus jejak air mata di pipiku. Ah, kehangatan yang akan selalu kurindukan. Sentuhan yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"… _aishiteru_, Sasuke-kun."

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sakura."

Aku mendengarnya. Suara berat Sasuke yang menggelitik pendengaranku. Sentuhan hangat yang Sasuke berikan pada bibirku yang sedingin es. Aku masih bisa merasakan semuanya… meski yang kulihat saat ini hanyalah kegelapan yang tidak terbatas.

'_Kaasan… Tousan… _gomen ne_. Aku… menitipkan Sasuke dan teman-temanku padamu…'_

.

.

"_Kita main _truth or dare_ ya!"_

"_Permainan macam apa itu! Ck, _mendokusei_."_

"_Hinata-chan, kau yang mulai duluan ya~"_

"_Uh jangan sampai aku yang kena."_

"_Ya! Sasuke! Kau pilih yang mana?"_

"_Dasar Teme payah. Hahaha…"_

"_Ketauan sekali dia tidak pernah main _game_."_

"_Hn. Menurutmu apa Sakura?"_

"_Terserah kau, Sasuke-kun. Cepat jawab saja!"_

"_Hn. _Truth_?"_

"_Baiklah. Seperti apa tipe gadis yang ingin kau nikahi?"_

"_Tipe? Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menikahi Sakura."_

"_Benar-benar jujur."_

"_Waaah~ muka Sakura-chan merah!"_

"_Kau beruntung Sakura."_

"_Sasuke, pastikan setelah dewasa nanti hanya kau yang berada di sisi Sakura."_

"_Ya benar! Aku yakin Sakura-chan pasti banyak yang naksir!"_

"_Diamlah. Biarkan Sakura yang menjawab."_

"…"

"_Sakura?"_

"… _aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."_

"_Jadi kau—"_

"—_bukan begitu. Intinya, saking senangnya aku bingung harus menjawab apa."_

"_Hahaha…"_

"Baka_."_

.

_**Tujuh tahun kemudian…**_

Awan musim dingin berangsur-angsur memenuhi cakrawala. Hawa dingin yang semakin menggerogoti setiap susunan saraf pun tak terelakkan. Namun, cuaca yang tak bersahabat ini tidak mengurungkan kegiatan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menapaki jalanan sepi menuju sebuah tempat yang sunyi dan dihiasi beberapa pohon besar yang sudah tua dan lapuk. Sebuket bunga lily putih terselip di antara jemari tangannya.

Tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Matanya tak lepas memandang sebuah batu nisan yang sudah tua dan kusam di hadapannya. Sebuah rasa rindu menelusuri dinding-dinding jiwanya yang telah lama kosong.

"Ini… kubawakan bunga untukmu," ucapnya pelan seraya menyimpan sebuket bunga lily tadi di depan batu nisan kusam tersebut. "Kuharap… kau bahagia di sana, Sakura."

Uchiha Sasuke kembali terdiam. Jas hitam tebal dan syalnya sudah cukup membuatnya hangat di tengah terpaan angin musim dingin ini. Cukup lama ia hanya terdiam memandangi batu nisan Sakura yang sudah lapuk tersebut.

"Kau juga datang," sahut seseorang dari balik punggung Sasuke. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian mendekat dan meletakkan sebuket bunga lily yang diletakkan di tempat yang sama seperti bunga yang tadi Sasuke simpan. Setelah berdoa sebentar, ia pun berdiri dan memandang Sasuke sendu.

"Masih tidak bisa melupakannya?"

"Tidak juga. Karena untuk melangkah maju, aku harus menerima kematian orang yang kucintai, Ino." Uchiha Sasuke pun berdiri kemudian memandang langit yang semakin gelap.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya," ucap Ino santai. Berbeda dengan penampilan Sasuke yang mengenakan setelan jas dan dasi dengan kesan formal, Ino begitu terlihat santai dengan hanya menggunakan celana panjang dilengkapi dengan mantel dan syal musim dingin. Rambut pirangnya ia sanggul dan hanya menyisakan poni depannya saja.

"Mau menangis selama apapun, orang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi." Sasuke menimpali dengan santai.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat asyik mengobrol." Suara berat yang begitu khas menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Masih ingat aku?"

Shikamaru dengan setelan kemeja yang dibalut dengan mantel musim dingin membuatnya terlihat formal namun santai. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon terdekat dengan makam Sakura. Rambutnya pun masih dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas. Benar-benar unik.

"Kau juga datang rupanya," kata Ino datar masih menatap kagum penampilan Shikamaru si Pemalas namun jenius ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang melupakan orang lain dengan mudah."

"Ano…"

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja datang dari jalan setapak yang tadi dilalui Sasuke. Rambut lembutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai sebahu, pakaian medisnya yang dibalut dengan mantel musim dingin serta perlengkapan kantornya yang ia jinjing dengan malu-malu.

"Hinata!"

"Aku pikir hanya aku sendiri yang datang," katanya pelan sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Ternyata kalian juga masih mengingat Sakura, ya."

"Hn. Dasar bodoh. Namanya juga teman."

"HEY KALIAN!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian santainya berlari ke arah empat orang ini.

"Masih bodoh rupanya," gumam Ino sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Hhh… hhh… kalian semua datang. Ini hebat!" kata Naruto dengan napas terputus-putus dan cengiran khas di bibirnya.

"Apanya yang menyamai kami. Datang ke pemakaman saja dengan ribut begini. Ck." Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Ia tidak lagi menyender pada pohon. Kakinya dengan pasti melangkah menuju makam Sakura kemudian berjongkok di pinggirnya.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, Shika!" protes Naruto tidak terima dirinya masih dianggap bodoh seperti dulu.

"Jangan buat keributan, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin berdoa dulu," kata Hinata tenang kemudian mengikuti apa yang Shikamaru lakukan.

"Aku juga." Naruto pun mengekor di belakang Hinata. Mereka bertiga dengan khidmat memanjatkan doa untuk Sakura.

_Tes_

"Salju pertama… turun." Ino mendongakkan kepalanya. Bulir-bulir salju musim dingin mulai berjatuhan.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun." Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino. Matanya kemudian terpejam merasakan semilir angin yang semakin dingin meresap ke dalam pakaian tanpa mantelnya itu.

"Kami telah menepati janji kami, Sakura. Bahkan pertemuan ini pun tidak kami rencanakan."

"Sejak pemakamanmu, kami bertekad untuk tidak kembali lagi ke sini sampai kami merasa kami sukses dan pantas berada di hadapanmu lagi." Ino semakin mengeratkan mantelnya.

"Sakura, aku telah menjadi politikus seperti yang kau harapkan," Sasuke berujar pelan. "Harusnya kau pun bisa bersanding denganku di parlemen."

Ino menyeka air matanya yang mulai jatuh. "Aku sudah terbang ke berbagai negara seperti mimpiku dulu. Aku… telah menjadi pramugari, Sakura."

"Sakura, mungkin ini tak seperti diriku atau mimpiku. Tapi memang inilah yang kuharapkan. Aku telah menjadi diplomat dan mewakili Jepang di Amerika Serikat." Shikamaru menepuk pelan nisan Sakura.

"Semoga dengan aku yang menjadi dokter, kuharap tidak ada lagi orang yang meninggal muda karena sakit jantung sepertimu, Sakura. Semoga." Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mungkin ini konyol, Sakura," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata mimpiku yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang teknisi mesin. Dan sekarang aku telah bekerja di perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Sebentar lagi… aku akan dikirimkan ke luar negeri."

Hening sesaat. Mereka meresapi apa yang telah mereka capai sejauh ini.

"Ternyata memang beda ya ketika semuanya sudah berubah." Hinata berdiri kemudian merangkul Ino. Satu-satunya teman perempuan yang dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Janjinya sudah terpenuhi ya? Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan hari ini dengan makan-makan. Sudah lama sekali semenjak kita berkumpul seperti ini."

"Pikiranmu makan saja, Naruto."

"Naruto benar. Baiklah, kita putuskan. Karena biasanya kita berkumpul di tempat Sakura, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkumpul di tempat Sasuke? Kalian 'kan satu paket," ucap Ino diikuti tawa ketiga orang lainnya.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Pak Menteri. Mentraktir kami makan tidak akan membuatmu dipenjara karena korupsi."

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Sekali saja. Sekalian mengenang Sakura."

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke pun terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan temannya yang sebenarnya tak seberapa itu. Namun sisi lain di hatinya, ia masih merasa kosong. Kebersamaan ini tidak lengkap tanpa hadirnya Sakura. Meski begitu, gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ itu pasti ikut tersenyum bahagia di alam sana.

"YOSH!"

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat janji itu dibuat. Tidak ada yang tahu akan seperti apa hari ini terjadi. Mereka hanya tahu tekad kuat untuk melangkah maju tanpa melihat masa lalu.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sakura telah benar-benar mengajarkan mereka bagaimana caranya memiliki tekad kuat untuk terus melangkah maju tanpa melihat masa lalu. Tekad yang Sakura miliki dulu saat ini juga sudah dimiliki oleh kelima temannya. Tekad untuk pantang menyerah dan terus berjuang untuk hidup.

Setelah semua yang mereka lalui. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah banyak belajar satu sama lain. Bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan dan bagaimana susahnya untuk bangkit kembali. Namun sekali lagi. Sebuah ikatan tanpa batas membuat mereka terus mempunyai semangat untuk bangkit. Ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka melalui benang-benang takdir yang dinamai persahabatan.

.

.

.

"**Friends are connected by their souls."**

_(Lin Yao – Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)_

.

.

.

**~ FIN ~**

.

.

**AN~**

YAAAAAAAAAAA!

Apa ini… apa ini… fanfic pertama di tahun 2014-_- aku bahkan udah lupa kapan terakhir publish fanfic-_-

Kalian pasti bingung… siapa saya. Pasti!

Udah lama ga publish fanfic, tautau pas muncul langsung buat ikutan event aja. Tapi aku bangga akhirnya bisa ikutan BTC juga. YEAY~! Habis tiap tahun selalu ada aja kendalanyaaa TT^TT

Selain buat BTC, fanfic ini juga buat ultah Saskey kemarin *iya tau ini telat banget* kemarin mau diselesaikan tapi ga keburu soalnya listrik di rumah mati dan ada hujan deras plus petir =3 wkwk yasudahlah tak apa ya. btw, ini juga kado buat ultah aku hari ini haha beda sehari nih sama Saskey-_- wkwk sweet seventeen loh xoxo /gapenting

Buat ceritanya, persahabatan ini asli. Aku juga gatau kenapa bisa ada yang kaya beginian di dunia nyata wkwk kalau soal yang meninggal, itu cuman fiksi ko. Soal janjinya juga ada, tapi ga secara blakblakan diutarain gitu wkwk hampir semuanya real. Yah dimodif dikitlah haha XDD

Sekiaaan aja ANnya. Maaf gaje. Maaf juga kepanjangan. Kritik dan saran sangat terbuka lebar. Berhubung udah lama ga nulis, sekarang kaku banget dan yakin banyak salahnya. Mohon dimaafkan… sekalian juga mau lebaran kan ya. Minal aidin walfaidzin ya readers. Maaf kalo selama ini saya banyak banget salahnya sama kalian u,u

Byebye~ see u next time haha kemungkinan hiatus lagi saya-_- kalo mau tau saya, add socmednya aja yaaa /gapentingbanget

.

_See u!_

_**#HappySasuSakuMonth**_

—_crystalbloods_


End file.
